I See You
by OzoraWings
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada is a lot of things to a lot of different people. He's weak and defenceless, he's short and frail-looking. But, some would also recognise him as the 'shadow member' of the perfects, a captain for the baseball player. Tsunayoshi Sawada is but eleven and there is a lot more to him then meets the eye. Pre-canon story. Re-write.
1. The Shadow Member's Normal Day

**Disclaimer**: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p><strong>I See You.<strong>

Chapter.01.

Waking up that morning, it was just another day in the complicated life of Sawada, Tsunayoshi. He woke up like normal; slightly late and tired from work. Ate breakfast like normal; rushed and unable to finish. Like ever other day, it was ordinary.

He left the house and quickly wrapped his arms around himself to try and keep himself warm as the cold air abruptly hit his skin - sending shivers down his spine. He could see his breath and quickly pushed down the memory that came along with it as he called over his shoulder "Bye. See you , mum!"

Hearing a distant 'have a good day!', he closed the door securely, listening for the click of the bolt signalling that it had locked, before he stepped off his doormat and continued down the walkway, absentmindedly opening the iron gate as his mind wandered.

Last night, after he had gotten out of the bath, his mother had come to him with an excited expression and the phone clutched tightly in one of her hands "_Tsu-kun, papa just called!_" she had exclaimed. Tsuna had frozen solid, before he blinked and his eyes trailed to the phone; the last time his father called was five months ago "_he said he's getting some time off of work and that he'll be home tomorrow!. Isn't that great?.!"_

Tsuna's face had become close to completely blank as he distractedly nodded his head, before he came up with a lame excuse and asked his mother to leave. He didn't mean to upset her, but he could probably court the days that his dad was actually apart of his life. It didn't amount to much and sometimes the man didn't even have the courtesy of a 'hello' or 'goodbye'

Tsunayoshi sighed, he supposed he could take sometime off from his group, but then he'd have the skylark to deal with and even if he didn't, he had responsibilities now - he couldn't just drop everything for a man who might not even make it over the border.

Despite what people thought, or rather rudely asked, Tsuna didn't hate his father; it had just gotten to a point that whenever the Iemitsu was mentioned, a weird numbness would come over him and the filter to his mouth and his actions would break.

Tsuna, at this point, was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realise when he had walked through the school's large, double gate. His eyes glazed with 'what ifs' and 'to dos' as children his age passed by and he stopped still.

That man had finally pulled himself away from the 'oilfields' after all, and remembered he had a family back in Japan. Go figure it would be today. Tsuna laughed at himself wearily, scratching his cheek with his index finger as he tried in vain to push his sarcastic thoughts away.

"Yo! Tsunayoshi!" said brunet's head snapped to the familiar voice, to see his friend jogging towards him.

"Morning" Tsuna replied softly, a small smile on his lips as his classmate neared, his body sagging slightly in relief in seeing a friendly face; it was something he needed. As soon as the taller boy neared, his dark eyes stared intently at Tsuna.

"Your…quiet" Mochida commented, flicking a few of his longer bangs out of his eyes "working late again? Or did something happen with the tonfa wielding skylark?" he questioned, shifting from his dead leg.

Tsuna smiled tiredly, blinking back the moisture in his eyes "A little of both, I guess" he shrugged, while his friend slung an arm around his shoulders before they continued to walk through the crowd of students "we _have _had a little difficulty with some street gangs, though it should be fixed in a week or so" he yawned, and allowed some of his weight to lean against Mochida "shouldn't cause too many problems. 'Got a meeting soon too" he added.

Mochida sighed; Tsuna always buried himself in work - he didn't even know another eleven year-old who had a job not to say a dangerous, threatening-to-ones health job that was thrust upon Tsuna's shoulders. It was worrying for the people who cared two shakes about him and noticed all the injuries or how exhausted he got.

Mochida had been friends with the small brunet since they were at least four. To say they hadn't gotten on at first would be an understatement. Something had always been strange about Tsuna, even as a child; no one their age could - or tried to understand him. He would act so weak and nervous at times and other times he was strong and spoke out about things he didn't agree with.

Mochida had been spoiled and proud and the two of them had clashed. Neither of them could stand one another until they both got left behind on a school trip. That had opened his eyes to the kind of person Tsuna was, especially when two men in suits approached them.

That day was the first day Mochida had ever fought with someone else. That was the day he realised what the weight on those young shoulders were. That was the day he got involved in something a lot bigger then himself.

"Stretching yourself a bit thin there, aren't you, pipsqueak?" Tsuna pouted at the nickname "and what about your game today?"

Tsuna shrugged, though there was a slight blush on his cheeks that made Mochida smirk "Yes, but I can manage it, so try not to worry about it; I can handle it, Ken" he reassured just as the entered the front door.

Mochida grunted at his own moniker, but didn't comment 'Just as stubborn as ever' he rolled his eyes "You playing?"

Tsuna looked up to the raven-head before gradually nodding "Yeah, fifth batter - nothing too serious" he said offhandedly.

Kensuke felt a growl burble in his throat "Stop talkin' crap!. I remember how hard you worked for that regular spot!" he protested, while his expression twisted into something serious; Tsuna was stronger then him in most things, so it was a huge surprise to him when he saw the brunet struggling to learn a sport.

Tsuna's gaze shifted to the left, signalling that he had won the argument "Good. Make sure you don't mess up, this school hasn't made it to the semi-final in anything for a decade" Tsuna tensed and Mochida laughed. Too easy.

Absentmindedly, they both separated and went to their shoe lockers and met back up once they had both changed into their indoor shoes before they both walked to their respected classroom. Sitting themselves down at their desks, they turned to one another to continue the conversation.

Mochida slung his bag on the peg attached to his desk, before looking closely at the melancholy glint in those deep chocolate eyes. Something was wrong. Breathing out deeply, he caught his friend's attention "Got anything to tell me?"

Tsuna paused for a moment, before his eyes fluttered closed and he sighed; Mochida wasn't stupid and to him, he was more or less an open book "Father's coming home today" he breathed.

Mochida froze and his eyes widened, whatever he had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that "…the one you haven't seen since…you were, well a long time ago?" it wasn't funny, it was sickening, but Kensuke couldn't even remember the last time the man was mentioned.

Tsuna nodded "Mum said something about 'Papa's getting some time off work'" he repeated, the words dragging across his tongue.

Mochida's expression became lax "Your not happy"

Another sigh on Tsuna's part confirmed that "It's…not just that. I mean, I suppose I should be, shouldn't I?" he smiled sadly "I should be getting excited like mum, but I just can't; the last time I saw father was in April, when I was seven - he stayed for a week. He's turned into a stranger and…above all my feelings, I'm worried about everything I'm doing. Being spied on by unknowns is bad enough but…."

"But having someone whose more then a grunt so closed to…the perfects and your other…diversion, is too close to home for you and your concerned about having to balance more then you think you can handle" Mochida clarified, watching as Tsuna grimaced guilty before nodding.

"That…shouldn't be the first thing on my mind when a son learns his wayward father comes home, but I got a lot going on and…if he were to find out, I could be trailed for treason" something cold went down Mochida's spine at the very idea "and with how many people are involved, I…just can't allow that"

At that very moment, the sliding doors of the classroom opened, revealing the teacher - chatter around them stopped and Mochida turned to face forward as he whispered "Either way - you always do what's right. You shouldn't worry too much about it"

Class after that had been slow going, Tsuna had tried to daydream his time away and failed terribly as his teacher kept calling on him to answer questions they knew he couldn't possible know, and every time he was forced to come up to the board or to stand from his seat, he would often catch Mochida as he rolled his eyes, because they both knew that those questions their teachers would use against him, he could answer easily.

The bell that signalled lunch was a breath of fresh air for Tsuna as he started to pack up, standing to see Mochida standing by the door - waiting for him. The brunet hurried to close his bag as he rushed over to his friend "Question?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, but nodded as the exited the classroom and started to walk to their favourite spot, their stomachs empty and complaining "Hm?"

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Mochida asked.

Tsuna's eyebrows crimpled before his friend elaborated "Pretending. Don't you ever get tired?"

A smiled tugged at Tsunayoshi's lips; they had had this conversation before "You know why I need to, but…I guess, sometimes I think it would be nice, however I don't really mind" he shrugged "as long as I don't get into too much trouble, or disappoint mum, I don't think it matters"

The rest of the way was walked in comfortable silence as they made it to the field. Tsuna shrugged his bag off and sat himself down, leaning up against a tree and enjoying the shade as Mochida sat beside him. Lunchboxes were opened and food was eaten while light chatter passed between them before a large and heavy bang echoed through the school grounds, screams follow.

Mochida shivered at the raw sound and turned to his brunet friend "Skylark?"

Tsuna's lips quirked and he nodded "Skylark."

Mochida's lips frowned; Hibari was rubbing off on Tsuna. It scared him sometimes, but before he could comment on the evilness growing inside the other, heavy footsteps stopped them cold. They leaned to the side to see three youths running for their lives from one sprinting Kyouya - tonfas gleaming in the sun.

Tsuna sighed, placing his lunchbox to the side, before he stood - bushing himself off. He stood and waved off the inquiring look Mochida sent him as he stepped to the side, right in front of the three boys. Two skidded to a halt, while the one in the front was looking behind him almost barrelled into his friends.

"What -" idiot number one started - also known as Jin Hitomi, but promptly froze when Tsuna gave him his 'creepiest smile', as Mochida dubbed it. All three students stopped and were at a loss of what to do when Kyouya finally caught up with them.

"Kyouya." Tsuna addressed, which had the three boys gaping, Mochida smirked; Tsunayoshi was one of the only people he knew who had the guts to call the perfect by his first name.

Said carnivore slowed to a stop, behind the three troublemakers "Tsunayoshi."

The brunet nodded and sighed - a headache coming "Their crime?"

Steely eyes flickered to his prey, before his weapons gradually lowered "Peeping on the changing rooms"

Tsuna raised and eyebrow and looked doubtfully at the three boys - finding truth in this statement, he realigned his sight to the skylark "Their punishment?" he questioned, his face lax and serious.

Mochida stifled laughter, there he was - there was the shadow member of the infamous perfects, Tsunayoshi Sawada, in all his glory, easily handling the fearsome skylark and adjusting to the situation in a heartbeat, and looking at the three boys, they didn't know about Namimori's secret.

"They will be bitten to death."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **

Alright, so this is a rewrite of a rewrite *Sigh*.

I don't know...this is one of my oldest babies, so I have conflicting feelings about doing this, but hopefully by the end of it it will be worth it. The continuation I promised will be written after this is finished, so I'm sorry if you have to wait.

The 'Translation/ Information' section will be written above when I have time, I apologise I can't do it write now, but I have more then ten updates with my name on it that need to be at least started.

Wish me luck! And hopefully my hands won't fall off with the typing I'll probably be doing to day *Cries* I need my hands!.

Oh! And by the way, this rewrite shouldn't take more then a month - hopefully, since I'm working with the ordinal as an outline I've got less to do.

* * *

><p>I<strong> apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <strong>to everyone who added the new story of '_I see you'_ to their favorites/ alerts or reviewed. You also have my gratitude for taking the time.

**- OW**


	2. Monkeys and Idiots

**Code: **KHR-ISY-CH.02

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their featured media.

**I See You.**

Chapter: 2.

Mochida found himself reminiscing as he and Tsunayoshi made it back to the classroom, lunchboxes in hand and three traumatized perverts and one satisfied skylark behind them; he couldn't help but think how different things would be if he had never met Tsuna.

That one boring school field trip he hadn't even _wanted_ to go to had changed everything. It was strange how that happened; how the smallest and seemingly insignificant things held the most value but it also put things in perspective.

Mochida had been friends with Tsuna for more then half of his life and he was honestly grateful for their relationship. Tsunayoshi kept him in line, kept him from getting out of hand and from being…well, a prat. His family, his rough, unusual family that barely anyone could stand for more then five minutes - Tsuna could, that small brunet had also past their tests when he first came over as well.

They put up with each other - Kensuke for all his faults and Tsuna for his. They weren't perfect and they both knew it but when they came together they seemed to even themselves out. However they didn't always get to spend the amount of time they wanted with each other, he had kendo and Tsuna had a job that couldn't be avoided.

It didn't matter though - it didn't matter that a week would go by with only vague text messages before Mochida would see the boy he had come to care for; or that when he did see Tsuna that he was covered in bruises or had sustained nasty injuries; it didn't matter that there was a lot of things Tsuna couldn't tell him - even if he was in the loop already.

It didn't matter, because the moments they spent together made up for it.

Mochida didn't know how long he spent in his own world but one second he was being pushed into the river by a certain brunet and the next he had had a board rubber thrown at him 'Mochida-san' the teacher addressed in an annoyed fashion. He simply blinked, looking around the classroom to see that every student was stood up and behind their desks - staring back at him impatiently 'You may want to waste my time, but I'm pretty sure that you don't want to waste your own. Now when your ready…' the teacher trailed meaningfully and he hurried to get up, almost taking his chair with him as he pushed it back with his legs and packed up.

They bowed to their teacher, who simply shook his head in exasperation at his student's antics before sighing, picking up his briefcase and leaving. The quiet classroom immediately sprung to life; chatting and laughing commencing like of a push of a button.

Mochida, who was still not too sure of what he had missed looked up to Tsuna. The brunet was leaning against his desk with his arms folded over his chest, his single raised eyebrow saying what he didn't have to 'You daydreamed the two final periods away, Ken' his was less then impressed and his expression was blank.

Kensuke's cheeks burned and he was about to retort when a dry voice beat him to it 'I wouldn't bother with him, Sawada' he turned full circle to come face-to-face with Hana. She seemed to me imitating Tsuna with her blasé air.

Tsuna's eyebrow went higher but he didn't move from his cool position on his desk, which suggested to Mochida that the brunet wasn't finished with him yet 'Hana-chan' he acknowledged simply.

Kensuke didn't really grasp the kind of relationship the two of them had - they just had an understanding with one another; Tsuna would always be up front and honest with the girl, which proved he respected her (for whatever reason, the kendo captain didn't understand) and kept his pet Skylark from hurting her when she stepped out of line. Hana, in turn, left out the monkey comments that she seemed to be so fond of (though she did forget when Tsuna did something especially stupid), treated him in a manner that almost showed she cared and did seem to look after him when he couldn't himself.

Hana turned to Mochida now and he stood straighter 'You do realise that Sawada threw two pencils, three pens, one rubber and a protractor your way during class to snap you out of…fantasy world' Mochida's blush deepened 'His stuffs all over the class you. Find it.' she glared.

'Damn woman' Mochida muttered but looked around his desk for his friend's stationary nevertheless; it wouldn't do for him to be the cause of teacher angst with Tsuna coming to class "unprepared". He found everything without too much hassle, but the silence was annoying him as he handed the stuff back to their owner.

Tsuna smiled slightly 'Want to explain?'

Mochida snorted because it may sound easy enough but that was an order in Tuna language 'God' he groaned 'It was just a daydream! Your acting like I just stole a lollipop from a baby' he almost pouted at their intense stares.

Tsuna's face lost it's humour 'I think you've forgotten that the teacher's send out notes about every student on how they preformed on the computer.' realisation must have donned on Mochida's face because Hana snorted in disbelief and the brunet nodded, continuing to talk to him as if he was three 'Yes, Kenny, that's right. Your "just a daydream" will appear on Hibari, Kyouya's computer screen in three hours; when he goes over all the days activities'

Kensuke paled and didn't even bother to reprimand Tsuna on turning a somewhat tolerable childhood nickname into something even worse 'Couldn't - couldn't you just…pull a few stings'

A sympatric smile appeared on Tsuna's face but Mochida could tell - he could tell that he was being laughed at 'Now that would be favouritism'

Hana snorted, a smirk on her face as she shook her head; much like the teacher had 'Sawada, in all seriousness I didn't stay behind to watch you and Monkey Boy -'

'I resent that!'

'-Banter.' Hana continued, ignoring Mochida mock indignation 'Kyoko wanted to wish you good luck for the game'

Tsuna's expression both brightened and softened 'Really?' he peered around the classroom, Mochida settling back into his seat 'Where is she?' he asked finally, seeing his friend nowhere.

Hana walked away as soon as he inquired and over to the classroom door, where she slide it open quickly and the oranged-haired girl in question stumbled into the room, losing her balance from where she had been leaning against the barrier; having obvious been trying to listen into the conversation.

Kyoko stumbled until she regained her footing and looked rightfully embarrassed and turned to the two boys sheepishly, her cheeks aflame - and after seeing that although their expression were amused , they weren't annoyed like she had feared they would be, turned to Hana and pouted 'Mou! You weren't meant to tell them, Hana-chan!'

Hana's smirk grew, pushing the poor girl forward until she was in front of Tsuna and Mochida. The brunet straightened himself and stood away from his desk to greet Kyoko 'A-ah, T-Tsuna-kun' she stuttered, glancing at Mochida who wouldn't return her gaze to glare balefully at Hana who simply shrugged it off easily.

'Hello Kyoko-chan' Tsuna said kindly, recapturing her attention and waited for her to speak again, unaffected by the silence that anyone else would have found awkward.

Kyoko suddenly found her shoes very interesting as her blush increased 'Um…g-good luck, Tsuna-kun, with the game' her fingers fiddled with one another as she looked back up to a smiling brunet.

'Thanks Kyoko-chan, I -' Tsuna stopped himself, his expression freezing so suddenly that the hole room noticed. His head snapped in the direction of the wall that was behind the teacher's desk and blackboard, the room's clock above and shirked in a way that was both in and out of character 'Late! How do I always manage to be so -!' he stopped running out of the room on full hilt, leaving behind his friends who were blinking.

Hana sighed, rubbing the back of her neck 'Monkeys…'

Mochida chuckled once the moment had passed, faintly hearing Tsuna's pounding feet down the corridor as the brunet ran for all he was worth and turned back to his friend's desk and promptly stilled. Eyes widening as he saw Tsunayoshi's school and gym bag 'Idiot' Kensuke growled, scraping his chair legs across the floor as he graphed both, slung them over his shoulder and ran after the not-quite Perfect,

'Oi! Tsu! Stop!' Kensuke yelled as soon as the brunet was in view, sprinting as fast as he could so that he could graph hold of the other's collar. He heard strangled noise from Tsuna from when he stopped and the boy was forced to follow backwards in a decidedly quick jerk. Probably should have thought that through. Huh.

Tsuna coughed, a hand on his neck as soon as Mochida had released him 'What was that for?'

'You forgot your bags' the taller of the two answered, rolling his eyes at the other's expression before handing the brunet said items 'Now really, what would you do with out me?' he sighed with a serious face, though a smile blossomed when Tsuna pushed him playfully.

Tsunayoshi settled his gym bag on his slim back and threw his side bag on his left shoulder quickly, poking his tongue out 'Thank you' though his appreciation shone though. He stepped back, ready to leave as his face settled and he looked at his friend 'You'll…be in the stands?'

Mochida who had been watching Tsuna get his stuff together, paused. A smile appeared. As if _that _should be what he worried about 'Yeah, I'll be there. Girls will be too, by what it sounds like' he nudged the brunet away, a gesture that after today - and for many more to come, he would remember 'Now, get moving. Don't want to keep them waiting'

Tsuna took it as his rite to leave and nodded, brighting as he waved 'Later!' he called, before continuing to run all the way to the baseball club's changing room, his happy expression not disappearing as he made a note to himself to hug the moron when he saw Mochida next.

What he didn't know is that he wouldn't get the chance.

-**LineBreak-**

**A/N (01.03.13) - **

Alright, alright I _know_; I'm a terrible person but when I said that I would be able to update quickly that was_ before_ I went back to school and my world turned upside down and I had to worry about piles of homeword and coursework and studying for GCSES. So although this is very much behind I couldn't have gotten to it any sooner and all I can say is sorry that I let you down. However I have (_hopefully_) worked this updating issue out by setting myself a target of a chapter every 1 - 2 days unless I absolutely cannot get online for something very important i.e. an annoying, horrible, terrifering exam. I've made myself an To Do List so this should be updated at a (could be) decent pace.

Sorry again for the trouble.

Next chapter should, hopefully, probably be longer. I'll also get together a list of Tsu's teammates, they may be OC but it'll probably be annoying if I don't - or will it be annoying if I don't? Gah...What do you think?

So...yeah, that's all I have to say for now...*sigh* can't do anything right *grumble, grumble*

Oh! While I remember, I've got a pairing lined up for Mochida (not Tuna, he's taken) and was wondering if you had anyone you could not, under any circumstances stand him being with?

Also looking for a beta.

**Review (Anonymous) 'Gesuto' 01 - Chapter 1 -**

I'm glad you think so : ) And although it's not as soon as (I think) either of us would have liked, I'm trying to get better at it so try to bare with me.

Anyway, thank you for reviewing : )

**LiveJournal:** Sky-Flower24

**Tumblr:** ozorawings

-**Who ya' gonna call when their comin' after you? What'ya gonna do when the fantasy is through?-**

I** apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <strong>to everyone who added the new story of '_I see you'_ to their favorites/ alerts or reviewed. You also have my gratitude for taking the time.

**- OW**


End file.
